realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gelatinous cube monk
This highly improbable creature is the result of taking the rules to the very limit. Giving an ooze class levels is usually impossible because these creatures don't have Intelligence scores. However, the fiendish template provides this cube with a 3 Intelligence, and off we go. Monk levels seem to fit very well with the gelatinous cube's other abilities, and the monk class gives the creature some really humorous powers, such as deflecting arrows. Barbarian or fighter levels would work too, but a gelatinous cube is limited in its use of feats became of its generally low attribute scores. The real question with this creature is where it could learn any monk skills. Ooze monasteries aren't exactly plentiful, after all. It must have studied on its own, just like Miyamoto Musashi did. This cube looks like its brethren, except that it has a slight red tinge. It doesn't fly, but it sure moves quickly compared to normal gelatinous cubes. It should provide quite a surprise to adventuring parties, though perhaps it's not as much of a challenge as its CR would indicate. Its AC is still only 6, after all. Fiendish Gelatinous Cube Monk CR 12 Fiendish gelatinous cube monk 10 LE Huge ooze (extraplanar) Init -4; Senses blindsight 60 ft.; Listen -1, Spot +8 Languages None AC 6, touch 6, flat-footed 6; Deflect Arrows (-2 size, -4 Dex, +2 class) hp 193 (14 HD); DR 10/magic Immune critical hits, electricity, flanking, gaze attacks, illusions, mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects), normal disease, paralysis, poison, polymorph, sleep, stunning, visual effects, and other attack forms that rely on sight Resist cold 20, fire 20; improved evasion; SR 19 Fort +16, Ref +4, Will +5 (+7 against enchantments) Speed 45 ft. (9 squares) Melee slam +9 (1d6+1 plus 1d6 acid) or Melee unarmed strike +9/+4 (4d6+1 plus 1d6 acid) or Melee unarmed strike +9/+9/+4 (4d6+1 plus 1d6 acid) with flurry of blows Space 15 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Base Atk +10; Grp +19 Atk Options Improved Trip, Stunning Fist; acid, paralysis, smite good 1/day (+14 damage), ki strike (lawful, magic) Special Actions engulf, wholeness of body (heal 20/day) Abilities Str 12, Dex 3, Con 26, Int 3, Wis 1, Cha 1 SA acid, engulf, paralysis, smite good 1/day (+14 damage), ki strike (lawful, magic) SQ slow fall 50 ft., transparent Feats Alertness, Deflect ArrowsB, Improved Toughness, Improved TripB, Improved Unarmed StrikeB, Inured to Energy (cold), Inured to Energy (fire), Iron Will, Stunning FistB Skills Hide -12, Listen -1, Spot +8 Acid (Ex) The fiendish gelatinous cube's body produces a corrosive substance. Any creature that strikes or touches the cube with its body, or that grapples it, automatically takes 1d6 points of acid damage. A creature takes damage from this ability only once per turn. This cube's acid does not harm metal or stone. Engulf (Ex) The fiendish gelatinous cube can simply mow down Large or smaller creatures as a standard action. It cannot make a slam attack during a round in which it engulfs. The cube merely moves over the opponents, affecting as many as it can cover. Opponents can make attacks of opportunity against the cube, but any creature that does so is not entitled to a saving throw. A creature that does not attempt an attack of opportunity must succeed on a DC 14 Reflex save or be engulfed. On a success, it is pushed back or aside (opponent's choice) as the cube moves forward. Engulfed creatures are subject to the cube's paralysis and acid, and are considered to be grappled and trapped within its body. The save DC is Strength-based and includes a +1 racial bonus. Paralysis (Ex) Anyone hit by the cube's slam or engulf attack must succeed on a DC 20 Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 3d6 rounds. The cube can automatically engulf a paralyzed opponent. The save DC is Constitution-based. Transparent (Ex) Fiendish gelatinous cubes are hard to see, even under ideal conditions, and it takes a DC 15 Spot check to notice one. Creatures who fail to notice the cube and walk into it are automatically engulfed. Hook "That gelatinous cube is sure fast. I've never seen one move like that." Category:Oozes